A la luz de las estrellas
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Las estrellas serán las únicas testigo de aquél amor profesado una noche de verano.


Haoooola, Belén reportándose en para molestar un rato... Les traje un fic nuevo, saben que mis fics normalmente son cortos y este no será la excepción. Sakura siempre había disfrutado de ver las estrellas pensando en Sasuke todas las noches, pero conforme pasa el tiempo, la joven cambia su pensamiento a otro mas "claro".

El fic es mío y no permito que sea subido a ninguna otra página con ningún otro nombre ¡por qué aclaro esto? porque ya vi un par de mis fics subidos a una página muy conocida de Harry Potter fics SIN MI AUTORISACIÓN.

Bueno nada, los dejo con el fic mis pequeños :3

* * *

_**A la luz de las estrellas.**_

_**Por: Belencitah.**_

Siempre había disfrutado mirar las creyó que eran lo mas bello que el cielo nos brinda y la hacía sentir completamente libre. sentirse la chica que siempre quise ser de una manera muy extraña.

Siempre lo hizo, al menos desde los diez años que lo hace. Sube a la teraza de su casa por donde se ve todo el cielo nocturno y con él, la ciudad de Konoha.

Cada noche que va a ver las estrellas piensa en temas de su vida diaria. Piensa en sus padres, sus amigos, en él.

Los temas en los que pensaba esas noches en vela variaban dependiendo de su edad. Cuando era mas pequeña en lo único que pensaba al ver aunque sea una sola estrella era en Sasuke Uchiha, siempre estubo enamorada de él, desde muy pequeña. Su personalidad fría, calculadora y vengativa la atrapaba como la miel a las moscas.

Siempre pensaba en él de pequeña allí. Qué estará haciendo, dónde estará, pensará en mí, dormirá, comerá.

Pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo agregó a su mente amorosa un nuevo pensamiento, ese chico rubio que la sacaba de quicio Pero... últimamente, ya a sus dieseis años, su pensamiento acerca de Naruto había cambiado radicalmente.

Pasó de pensar que era un tonto niño rubio, a pensar en él como una de las personas que mas quería y mas necesitaba en el mundo.

Porque aunque aveces lo golpeara y se enojara con él, en realidad lo necesitaba para vivir, y en este tiempo que había pasado había descubierto nuevos sentimientos que poco a poco afloraban hacia el portador del Kyuubi.

Pensaba en el como algo más que un amigo. En ocasiones, en esas noches de verano y estrellas se imaginaba como sería pasar su vida junto a él, formar una familia juntos, y llegar a ser unos tiernos ancianitos unidos como esos que se ven en los parques.

Aveces se enojaba consigo misma por esos pensamientos tan raros,

—¿Naruto y yo?, ¡claro que no!, que cosas mas ridículas pienso —decía una y otra vez, pero era totalmente en vano, ni siquiera ella creía que entre Naruto y ella no pasaba nada.

Aveces tenía la loca idea de que el rubio la amaba como algo más que una amiga, pero pronto su baja auto estima hacia acto de presencia y le decía que él era demasiada persona para ella.

Sakura creía no valer ni siquiera la amistad de Naruto, y eso la deprimía aveces. Otra cosa que le quitaba el sueño era la huida de Sasuke en busca de venganza, porque aunque sentía algo mas que un simple "aprecio" hacia Naruto, aún sentía cosas fuertes por el azabache que le rompió el corazón mas de mil veces.

—Ahora entiendo esa frase que Naruto siempre usa, "quién entiende a las mujeres"...-Bufó—.Es verdad, ni siquiera yo logro comprenderme estas noches.

—Sasuke rompió mi corazón muchas veces y el único que ha estado ahí para repararlo ha sido Naruto. Pero... No puedo olvidarme de Sasuke aún, ya no lo amo como antes pero siempre, por el resto de mi vida, va a ser parte importante de mí —Sakura, sin quererlo, comenzó a llorar. Y mirando el cielo le dijo a una estrella—: te extraño, Sasuke-kun...

Luego de pasar esos ratos largos observando las estrellas y evaluando su vida, la pelirosa se levantaba y se iba a dormir para comenzar un nuevo día de entrenamiento la mañana siguiente. Pero esa noche fue especial, luego de despedirse de Sasuke a una estrella perdida, entró a su habitación, se recostó, apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y susurró un tenue y dulce "Naruto...", para caer rendida ante el sueño agobiante.

* * *

¿Les gustó? espero que si y que comenten con algún review de regalo para su dulce autora Belen :3, no? SIIIII; yo sé que lo van a hacer.

Los quiero mucho, les mando muchos besos y abrazos, darlings.

333


End file.
